The present invention relates generally to user interfaces for computer systems, and more particularly to a method and system for providing space-efficient hierarchical views and navigation in a graphical user interface (GUI) environment.
Tree views are often used in modern GUI operating systems and application programs to represent hierarchical relationships between objects, and to allow a user to navigate and access those objects. As illustrated in FIG. 2, a tree view may be used to represent a directory structure using “folder” icons arranged in a conventional manner, with lower level folders appearing below and indented to the right of corresponding higher level folders. As shown in FIG. 2, connecting lines may also be used to explicitly show the hierarchical relationships. Also, an indicator box may be positioned to the left of a folder to indicate that the folder is currently open (e.g. using the “−” sign), or closed (e.g. using the “+” sign).
While generally functional, the conventional tree view of FIG. 2 has some limitations. In particular, for a more complex hierarchical structure having many levels, the conventional tree view may quickly expand vertically and horizontally to exceed available screen space. In order to navigate such an expanded tree view, it may become necessary to scroll extensively back and forth and sideways, in a GUI panel. As well, the conventional tree view may not be suitable for displaying certain types of hierarchical relationships between objects.
What is needed is a technique for providing a more space-efficient hierarchical view with straightforward navigation.